


The Prince of Stables and Dirty Chimneys

by jacenbren



Series: Jason’s MCSM collection [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blow Jobs, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Godparents, Fairy Tale Retellings, Flirting, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Making Out, Royalty, Weird Uncle Ivor, theres like one part that gets pretty spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenbren/pseuds/jacenbren
Summary: Jesse only wanted to go to the ball for the free snacks and the hors d'oeuvres, but somehow he managed to summon a fairy godparent, go to said ball after being left at home by his stepmother, accidentally run into the prince who was supposed to be finding himself a bride, and, well, things did not go as planned.Especially after he lost his goddamn shoe trying to get home in time.
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)
Series: Jason’s MCSM collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831039
Kudos: 77





	1. The Invitation

It all began with the invitation. 

Jesse had been sent out to get it, of course, even though he still had to wash the windows, clean the floor,  _ and _ sweep out the hearth.

His stepmother, Marianne, didn’t like it when he wasn’t busy.

Of course, she’d never accepted him after his father had married her and died a year later. She favored her two daughters  _ much  _ more, and openly expressed her dislike of him. 

It was safe to say that Jesse really didn’t enjoy his life. 

He stared at the invitation. 

_ In two weeks’ time, the royal ball will be held to find His Royal Highness Lukas Porter, the Prince of England, a bride. All unmarried women under the age of forty-five and their families are welcome to attend.  _

Jesse squinted at the letter, chewing his lip. Maybe, if he could persuade Marianne, he could go.

Not for the prince (whose rich, stuffy and boring ass would _definitely_ not want him), but for some decent food. 

He headed back inside. 

———

“No, absolutely not!”

Jesse winced. “Look, Mom, I just want some hors d'oeuvres,” he said. “I’m not trying to—“

“That’s nonsense,” Marianne snapped, applying another coat of garish pink lipstick. She was already wearing too much makeup, and was desperately trying to make herself look like she was forty instead of fifty.

“But—“ Jesse began, but Marianne cut him off with a wave of her purple silk gloved hand.

“Ever since I caught you meddling with the banker’s son, you’ve been nothing but trouble. I cannot allow you to go and tempt the prince away from my daughters, who deserve to be princesses. Now shoo! Go clean the chimney again.”

Jesse flinched. “What, you think I’m too good-looking?” He grumbled. 

Marianne gave him a warning glare. 

He rolled his eyes and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Go shovel the stables while you’re at it, you ungrateful boy!” Marianne shouted after him. “I could’ve thrown you out long ago and yet you still treat your poor mother like this!”

“You’re not my mom,” Jesse growled under his breath and slammed the door shut behind him. 


	2. The Fairy Godfather

“Okay,” Jesse said. “How do I look?”

In every spare moment he’d had, he’d been working on his suit. It had taken a while to scrape together enough materials to make it, but he’d finally finished, the evening before the ball. 

It was made of an old silk blanket he’d found, and the one dress shirt he owned went on under it. 

It wasn’t spectacular, but it would do. 

Reuben, the piglet he’d found in the woods a few years ago, oinked enthusiastically and head-butted him. 

Jesse chuckled, giving Reuben a pat on the head. “Thanks, buddy.” 

Then he gave him a carrot and went downstairs from his room in the attic, where Marianne, Priscilla, and Nicolette were getting ready to leave. 

Marianne’s eyes practically bugged out of her head. 

“I’m ready to go,” Jesse said. 

“You’re not going, young man,” she snarled. “Back upstairs, right now!”

“Ooh, is that silk?” Priscilla gasped, rubbing the sleeve between her fingers in awe. “I mean, not bad, for a guy.”

“Thanks,” Jesse said awkwardly. 

That was probably the nicest thing Priscilla had ever said to him. 

Marianne scoffed and ushered the girls out the door. They walked out of the house and to the waiting carriage. 

“No, I’m going!” Jesse snapped, darting after her. “I’m a fucking adult, and I can do what I want!”

Marianne whirled around, and before Jesse could react, she swung her umbrella and tripped him, and he toppled down the steps, into the shrubbery, and finally into the garden. 

Of course, it had been raining earlier, and Jesse landed on his face in drenched soil next to the peonies. 

“No!” He yelped. 

His homemade suit, while not a masterwork, would’ve still been a free meal ticket. 

Now it had been rendered into a muddy, ripped disaster, not to mention the bloodstains that were probably getting all over it, because Jesse could taste blood and his nose was throbbing with pain. 

“Ow…” he groaned, hauling himself out of the now trampled flower bed. 

“Come along, girls,” Marianne sneered, giving him one last glare. “You, boy, I want you to fix that flower bed and clean out the stables by the time we’re home.”

And so, the carriage left, and Jesse was stranded on the doorstep in what used to be a suit and covered in mud.

And feeling rejected. 

And hors d'oeuvres-less. 

———

“Well,” Jesse sighed, shoveling manure into a handcart. “I’m in for it now.”

Reuben oinked, his head popping out of a pile of straw in the corner. Jesse laughed weakly, watching the little guy chase after a mouse that shot out and into a knothole. 

It was currently four o’clock. The ball was underway by now

“Damn it,” he grumbled again. 

Then, all of a sudden, there was an explosion of light and color. 

Jesse yelped, dropped his shovel, tripped over his own feet, and fell unceremoniously on his back in the manure cart. 

“Gah!” He yelled, scrambling out, gagging at the smell. Fuck, the stains would never come out. 

Then he saw the strange man. 

He was tall and skinny and very pale, and for some reason wearing a blue silk ball gown. His hair and beard, greasy and long, were raven-black and neatly trimmed. Then there was the sparkling wand he was holding. 

Of course, Jesse did what you’d normally do when a random guy appears in your stables. 

He screamed and threw his shovel. 

The man yelped and lunged to the side, almost tripping over his ball gown. 

“Jesus Christ, kid!” He yelled angrily, trying to fend Reuben off (who had started gnawing on the hem of his skirt) with his wand. “You’re gonna give me a heart condition, damn it!”

“Who the hell are you?” Jesse demanded, scrambling for his shovel. 

“I’m Ivor, that’s who!” The man retorted, hiking his skirt up. “I’m your fairy godfather and you wanted hors d'oeuvres badly enough that you managed to summon me. Now, if you want to go to the ball, here’s a list of items you need to collect for me.”

Without warning, Jesse’s shovel turned into a piece of paper with what looked like a grocery list on it in shimmering silver ink. 

Jesse held up a hand. 

“Hold on,” he said, trying to process the new information. “You’re my fucking fairy godfather?”

“Do I  _ look _ like a woman?”

“Kinda?”

Ivor let out a frustrated noise. “You’re so uncooperative!” He snapped, tugging his skirt away from Reuben again. “Do you want to go to the ball?”

“Yeah?”

“Then go get me those items. I’m going to wait here. Shoo, pig! Gah!”

Jesse frowned. He’d heard stories about fairy godparents, about how they tended to pop up when you needed them. 

“Keep an eye on him,” he told Reuben, pocketing the list. 

———

It took him an hour to find everything on the list. It was incredibly odd. It looked something like this. 

_ Ingredients for a trip to the ball: _

  * _A large pumpkin_


  * Six mice 


  * The neighbor’s cat


  * Some shoes


  * A pickle sandwich 



The mice were the hardest part. Jesse spent a good thirty minutes waiting and capturing them one by one. 

Then he headed back to the front steps, where Ivor was waiting. 

“I got the stuff,” Jesse said. 

“Spectacular!” Ivor exclaimed, clapping and grinning like a madman. 

Before Jesse could ask, Ivor waved his wand, and without warning, the pumpkin turned into a shimmering silver and blue carriage. 

The mice each turned into a snow-white horse that took their places at the yokes. 

The neighbor’s ornery old tomcat suddenly turned into a chubby old man with a beard wearing a suit that matched the carriage, carrying a whip. 

And the shoes turned into glittering glass dancing slippers. 

“What the…” Jesse stammered.

“Come along now,” the old carriage driver that had been an angry cat a few seconds ago said. “We’re late for the ball, sir!”

“But my clothes…” Jesse said, glancing down at his manure-stained work shirt and battered slacks. 

“Oh, almost forgot,” Ivor said.  _ “BIPPITY BOPPITY BOO!” _

There was an explosion of light, and when it died, Jesse found himself wearing a silken suit that matched his carriage, a gleaming sword hanging at his side. 

He awkwardly took off his old leather boots and put the glass slippers on, which fit him like gloves. 

“Wow,” he said. “Uh, thanks.”

“No problem, kid!” Ivor said, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. “Now, just a small warning. The magic wears off at midnight, so make sure you plan accordingly. Anyway, goodbye, and bring me back some hors d'oeuvres!” 

Then he vanished. 


	3. The Prince

Jesse stared in awe at the palace as the carriage halted. 

It was currently five-thirty. He had seven hours to get his free meal, maybe get a glimpse of the future princess, and then get out. 

He chuckled to himself. 

He had more than enough time. 

As soon as he got inside, he ignored the dance floor and made a beeline for the buffet, quickly grabbing a plate and a handful of shrimp. Then he saw them.

“Hell yeah, hors d'oeuvres!” He mumbled around a shrimp, and ran over, and—

_ BAM.  _

He collided with another man, sending his shrimp flying. 

“Hey!” He snapped. “Watch where—“

He froze. 

It was the prince. 

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry!” Lukas yelped. “I wasn’t watching where I was going, uh… what’s your name?”

“Um,” Jesse stammered, entranced by how blue the prince’s eyes were. 

“I’m Jesse,” he blurted. “Um, Prince. Of… of, uhm, Greenland.”

Lukas’s eyes lit up. “Greenland?” He exclaimed. “I’ve never been there. How did you get here so quickly?”

Jesse gulped. “By… uh… boat.”

At least the prince seemed satisfied with his answer. 

“You know, I should probably introduce you to the other royalty here,” Lukas added, excitement in his voice. “C’mon!”

Jesse yelped as Lukas dragged him off through the crowd by his arm. 

This night was  _ not  _ going as planned. 

———

“Here we are!” Lukas said, waving at the small group of dining tables set aside for the royals. 

There were several people there, the oldest one a man in his early thirties and the youngest a dark-skinned girl who looked about nineteen. 

“Who’s that?” A redheaded woman wearing a blue dress demanded.

Jesse noticed she had a dagger. 

“I found another Duke,” Lukas said, pulling Jesse to the table. “This is his Royal Highness, Jesse, Prince of Greenland.”

Several eyebrows quirked. 

“Hi,” Jesse said. 

A dark-haired man shrugged. “I’m Aiden,” he said. “Earl of Prussia. How’s it up north?”

“G—good,” Jesse stammered. 

The redheaded woman snorted. “Don’t get attached, Aiden. I know you absolutely hate snow.”

“Drop it, Petra,” the man grumbled. 

“These are my friends,” Lukas explained, gesturing to them. “That’s Lady Petra, she’s a baroness over in Scotland, and that’s Lord Aiden. He’s from Prussia. That’s her Royal Highness Olivia,” he continued, gesturing to the small dark skinned girl, who waved and grinned. “She’s the princess of Nigeria, that’s Axel, Prince of Austria-Hungary, and that’s Maya and Gilbert, Duke and Duchess of France.”

“Just call me Gill,” Gilbert said. “I promised I won’t set the parlor on fire this time.”

“You almost started an international incident,” Maya grumbled. 

Petra burped loudly. 

Laughter. 

After a while, Jesse started to awkwardly settle in with the group, and they all seemed eager to accept him. 

The only problem was, how likely were they to still be friends with him when they found out he was basically a servant for a wealthy widow?

But nevertheless, he was enjoying himself quite a bit. 

“Why aren’t you out there looking for a wife?” Jesse teased, elbowing Lukas “C’mon, there’s so many pretty girls.”

“Ooh,” Axel said, obviously trying not to laugh. “He found it!”

Lukas’s cheeks flushed. 

“My parents want me to get married so I can continue our bloodline,” he said. “I do too, so I can take the throne after my father dies, but the only problem is that I don’t like women. Like, I kept turning down marriage proposals and the reason this ball is happening is because my parents got fed up. I’m currently hiding from them.”

“There it is,” Aiden teased. 

Jesse suddenly realized he was blushing a lot. 

So  _ that  _ was why the daily paper had kept talking about how His Royal Highness had turned aside yet another suitor. 

“You… you like men?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Lukas said. “I know my parents are going to find out eventually, but I’m not sure if I want to marry a woman so I can have children, or wait until I’m king to let the news out.”

Jesse suddenly realized that his impression of the prince being a stiff-necked royal was very wrong. 

“Well,” he said, deciding to do something very reckless and very stupid. “If that’s what you like, would you like to be privately introduced to a new royal?”

A collective “ooooh” rose from the table.

Lukas’s blush deepened. “Y—yeah.”

Jesse grinned and grabbed Lukas by the front of his jacket. “C’mon, let’s go dance, Blondie.”

And so they did. 

Lukas took him by the hand and led him out to the dance floor. The musicians must’ve seen the prince with a partner, because they’d struck up a slow song.

Jesse bit his lip. 

Lukas’s hands were so  _ soft.  _

And his eyes were so blue… 

“Shit,” Jesse muttered as he accidentally tripped over Lukas’s feet.

“Oh, do you not know how?” Lukas said, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “I’ll teach you. Just follow my lead.”

Jesse blushed and wrapped his arms around him. 

They kept dancing in the candlelit hall. 

Then Jesse noticed Lukas’s eyes wandering, and very obviously so. 

“Oh,” he teased, bumping against him on purpose. “Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t see you there. Sorry, I’m just so—“

Lukas grabbed his thigh and dragged it up over his and dipped him. 

Jesse yelped. 

“We’re going to the study,” Lukas growled in his ear, and then nipped his earlobe lightly. 

Jesse inhaled sharply. 

And with that, Lukas dragged him away from the dance floor and down a dimly-lit corridor off the ballroom. 


	4. Midnight Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy I’m going to hell for writing this

Jesse groaned as Lukas flipped him over and shoved him down on his back in the loveseat in the royal drawing room, roughly plucking open his shirt buttons. 

“Oh, hell yes,” he gasped. 

Yeah, he’d been wrong about all royalty being stuffy and boring. 

Lukas growled and sank his teeth into his collar, sucking fiercely and grinding down hard on his lap. 

_“Mmmh,”_ he muttered, pulling his own suit jacket off and fumbling with his own shirt buttons. “Mmh, you taste so  _ good.” _

Jesse almost laughed out loud and wrapped his legs around the Prince’s waist, breathing hard. They’d barely made it into the study, and had gone from making out against the desk to the armchair and finally to the loveseat, where Lukas was now holding him down. 

“Holy—hh— _ haah,”  _ Jesse panted as Lukas frantically rutted against him. 

“Sshh,” Lukas huffed, moving lower and dragging his hands over Jesse’s chest, face flushed. 

Jesse let out a loud moan as Lukas’s tongue slid over his nipple. 

Then Lukas’s hand was over his mouth, so he retaliated by licking and sucking on his fingers. 

“Good lord,” Lukas groaned.

“Oh, is that good?” Jesse gasped, grabbing his hand and licking his fingers, shooting him a sly look. 

Lukas growled in frustration and slammed him back down.

“Oh,” Jesse moaned as Lukas pulled at the buttons on his pants. “Oh, fuck yes,  _ aah, mmnh! Mmhaagh!” _

Now Lukas was pulling his pants down and off, grabbing Jesse’s shoes and tossing them to the stone floor where they landed with a clink. 

And then Lukas was stripping off his undershorts, and Jesse was completely exposed in front of the Prince. 

Jesse managed to catch his breath, but promptly lost it again when Lukas began stroking him, smirking. 

“You look as good as you taste,” Lukas purred lazily. 

Jesse melted against the silky cushions, groaning. 

“Faster,” he pleaded, hips bucking upwards. “Oh fuck, please, faster.”

Lukas smirked and went even slower. 

Jesse let out a whine. He needed friction, somehow. 

Then Lukas gave a sly chuckle and slid down, his face level with Jesse’s groin, gently pressing kisses all the way down. 

Then he started to take him in his mouth. 

Jesse cried out in pleasure. It took all his willpower to keep from thrusting up and fucking Lukas’s throat. 

But he doubted he needed to. 

Lukas was obviously an expert, licking and sucking and swallowing around him like he was eating candy. 

The sensations were like a drug, and Jesse was as high as a kite. 

Then, just as he threw back his head and moaned as he came in Lukas’s mouth, he caught a glimpse of the grandfather clock in the corner. 

_ Five minutes to midnight.  _

“Oh,  _ fuck!”  _ Jesse yelled, in fear this time instead of pleasure. 

Lukas sat back, wiping his mouth.

“What?”

“I gotta go,” Jesse gasped, trying to catch his breath and get his clothes back on. “I’m sorry, I wish I could stay, but—“

“But I—“

“No, it’s not you,” Jesse blurted, frantically throwing his suit jacket on and snatching up his shirt, trying to stifle the guilt rising up. “I just remembered there’s something I have to go do…”

The big hand moved. 

He bit back a curse and grabbed his shoes and bolted out the door, ignoring Lukas’s confused shout of  _ “wait!” _

He fled, through the ballroom, down the steps, and hurled himself into his carriage. 

The horses reared and took off beat-hell down the streets. 

The carriage careened up to the front steps just as the spell broke. 

And then Jesse was lying in the flower bed again, half-dressed in muddy, manure-covered work clothes, with a glass slipper in his hand, a pumpkin lying next to him, and an angry tomcat under his arm. 

The last of which snarled, clawed him, and bolted into the hedge. 

Jesse groaned, climbing out of the flower bed, wiping the mud out of his eyes, realizing he’d dropped one of his shoes during his frenetic dash. 

Great. 

Now he’d fallen for the goddamn prince on England, blown it, and he hadn’t brought Ivor any hors d'oeuvres.


	5. Happily Ever After

The weeks after that weren’t particularly fun. 

Marianne had yelled at him for making the flower bed worse, so he was getting twice as much work to do and barely enough to eat. 

Also, she wouldn’t let him bathe, or be in the house when company was over.

Meaning all the time. 

Then he heard the news, that the prince had met a mysterious lover at the ball who’d run away at midnight, leaving behind nothing but a glass slipper. 

Jesse chuckled bitterly when he heard that the prince was trying the slipper on the foot of every woman who’d been at the ball. 

That would get him nowhere. 

He tried to comb the dirt and ash out of his hair, grumbling to himself. 

“Go clean the chimney,” he grumbled. 

Then he saw the royal carriage pulling up, from his vantage point in the attic. 

He froze. 

Oh god, it was  _ him,  _ here to try the fucking slipper on his stepsisters. 

And Jesse looked like a mess. 

He squinted through a hole in the floorboards, watching as a very uncomfortable-looking Lukas was led into the house by a tall, balding man who must’ve been his father King Eric, holding a golden box under his arm. 

He couldn’t help laughing when he saw both of his stepsisters desperately trying to make it look like the clearly too big shoe fit them. 

Which was a mistake, because Lukas, who was dejectedly putting the shoe away, froze in his tracks. 

“Who’s in the attic?” He asked. 

“Just our servant boy,” Marianne huffed irritably. “He’s supposed to be cleaning the chimney, but that ungrateful—“

“Can you call him down?”

Jesse’s heart missed a beat. 

Marianne’s eyes bulged, but she obviously didn’t want to refuse from the prince himself because she heaved a sigh. 

“Come on down, Jesse!” She called bitterly.

Jesse saw Lukas’s eyes widen, and even more so as he slowly came down the stairs. 

He opened the box hastily and pulled out the glass slipper, and the king, Marianne, and both of Jesse’s stepsisters gasped. 

Jesse pulled off his boot.

Lukas knelt and put the shoe on his filthy, bad-smelling foot.

Jesse didn’t wait for permission from the king when Lukas rose and took his hand. 

He just leaned up and kissed him. 

When they finally parted, Lukas stared down at him, breathing hard. 

“You smell,” he said.

Jesse burst out laughing. “What?” He asked. “No, ‘you’re a servant, not a prince?’”

“You’re hilarious,” Lukas chuckled, kissing his forehead. “As soon as we get back to the palace, you’re taking a bath to get rid of that god-awful stench. Also, my dad was convinced it was a lady and wouldn’t let me ask any of the guys.”

“Son, what did you do?” King Eric hissed. “The royal family will not—“

“Oh, I think it will,” Lukas growled, his tone going cold. “Would be a real shame if a little accident happened during sword training and I have to take the throne early with my prince.”

King Eric faltered. 

Jesse stared at Lukas in astonishment. 

Wow, apparently Lukas could have serious tenacity when he wanted to. 

“So,” Lukas said, looping an arm around his waist. “Collect your things, and we’ll head to the palace.”

Marianne squawked. “B—but—“

“We’ll compensate you for your lack of servants,” Jesse said cheerfully, standing on tiptoe and kissed Lukas on the cheek. 

Oh, it felt good to be able to talk back like this. 

———

Later, they were sitting in the carriage, and Jesse was holding Lukas’s hand. 

“Are you disappointed that I’m not actually the prince of Greenland?” He asked, patting Reuben on the head, who was oinking happily and nudging Lukas’s hand with his nose.

Lukas laughed and shook his head. “Of course not. But use that story at another ball. The other royalty’s gonna love it.”

Jesse chuckled along with him. 

Meanwhile, Ivor the fairy godfather watched from above. 

He quickly scribbled down the words  _ and they lived happily ever after _ on his notepad, chuckling to himself as the carriage headed for the palace. 

This story idea was gonna make a killing in the children’s book department. 


End file.
